


Love Unbound

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blackmail, Break Up, Bullying, Debt, Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Gambling, Hidden Feelings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interracial Relationship, Mauy Thai, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Neglect, Secret Identity, Secrets, Step-Sibling Incest, Yakuza, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A troubled 18 year old girl is sent to Japan to live w/her Father, new Stepmother, and Step-Sister after her Mom dies from an accidental drug overdose. The girl must now learn a whole new culture that is vastly different from the one she grew up w/ while also trying to understand some unexpected feelings that she develops for her Step-Sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Love Unbound**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

**Chapter 1: Meet Your New Family, Lena Austin**

**Toyama Airport, Ishikawa, Japan, 7:30 PM**

**(Local Time)**

Eighteen year old Lena Austin is walking out of the airport terminal with her Father Kogiro, who she hasn't seen since she was ten and her court appointed CPS Advocate and Case Worker Jill Montoya flanked the ebony girl on her left side as the trio entered the parking lot.

"Why couldn't I just stay in Seattle, I am eighteen after all." Lena said with a heavy sigh.

"You were heading down the same dark road as your Mother, and I-." Kogiro begins, but Lena cut him off. 

"Don't you dare talk about my Mom like you loved or cared about her!! You couldn't wait to divorce her." 

"Lena, I-." Kogiro says, dropping his gaze.

"Why didn't you just leave me where I was!? I didn't want or need your help for anything!" Lena shouts.

"Lena, I just wanted you to see what it's like to have a complete family unit." Kogiro said.

 "Stop treating me like I'm your charity case!!" 

Jill remained silent as she watched the altercation, she felt bad for Lena.

"I didn't want to come to Japan and I don't want to meet the woman that you left my Mother for." Lena hissed angrily.

"Well that's too bad, you're here now and you're coming home with me to meet your new Step-Mother and and Step-Sister." Kogiro says before roughly grabbing Lena's right arm.

"Mr. Izuna, you will not abuse Lena in my presence." Jill says with a loaded glare.

"Let's go Lena, Ryoko and Midoriko are waiting for us." 

Lena said goodbye to Jill before getting into the car with Kogiro.

Meanwhile, at the Izuna home...

Ryoko and her eighteen year old daughter Midoriko are in the kitchen preparing dinner, tempura shrimp and vegetables, Yakitori, which is grilled chicken, and Dorayaki for dessert. Midoriko set the table for four adding the three tea cups for her Mother, herself, the newcomer and a glass for her Father's beer.

"Why do we have to take this girl in, Mother?" Midoriko asked her Mother, clearly annoyed at the thought of having a sibling.

"Midoriko, I'm surprised at you, this young lady, who is also your Father's daughter doesn't have her Mother because she died and now she needs us." Ryoko says.

**************

Lena stares silently out the passenger side window.

"I want you to be respectful of your new Step-Mother and Step-Sister." Kogiro says without looking at Lena.

Lena says nothing, she just continues to stare out the window, she then pulled out her cellphone and turned it on and opened her photos. Lena then pulled up a photo of Lena and her Mother, Gail while she was clean and sober and had taken Lena to Miami Beach.

Lena's eyes fill with tears as she looks at the picture of her beloved Mother.

Lena and Kogiro pull up to the Izuna household, Lena opens her door and gets out of the car and opens the trunk to retrieve her suitcases. Kogiro opens the front door for Lena, she walks into the house and is greeted by Ryoko and Midoriko, both dressed in red kimonos.

"Welcome to our home and family." they say in unison.

Lena watched as Midoriko poured her green tea into her cup, the ebony teen couldn't help but marvel at Midoriko's otherworldly beauty.

"A-arigato." Lena said nervously.

"Dōitashimashite, onee-san." Midoriko says.

 After dinner Ryoko began washing the dishes when Lena walked up behind her.

"Okaasan, I... I just wanted to say aragato, you and imouto-san's cooking was wonderful, I really enjoyed it." 

"Thank you, musume-chan." Ryoko said with a faint blush.

"Oyasumi Okaasan." Lena says.

"Oyasumi musume-chan." Ryoko replied.

Lena goes upstairs to the room that she will share with Midoriko, her step-sister wasn't in the room when Lena enters the room.

Lena opened her suitcases and begins unpacking when Midoriko comes into the room wrapped in a red towel.

"Bath is free, Onee-chan." 

"All right, arigato, imouto-san-." Lena said as she grabbed a bath towel from her suitcase, along with a rag before standing up and turning around to see Midoriko standing there, looking at Lena with a smile on her youthful face, her jet black hair still moist from her shower.

Seeing Midoriko like this left Lena speechless.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Midoriko asked after waving a hand in front of Lena's face.

"Huh, oh sorry for spacing out like that, imouto-chan. I'm gonna go shower now." Lena says quickly.

Lena quickly makes her way into the bathroom, once she closes the door the ebony teen leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

"What was that back there? That's never happened to me before, Midoriko just looked so... gorgeous." Lena said before starting her shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Lena emerged from the bathroom refreshed and clean, she walked into her and Midoriko's room. Midoriko, who was sitting at her desk looked up and saw her ebony step-sister and was awestruck by Lena's beauty.

"Wow." Midoriko whispers breathlessly. 

Lena walked past Midoriko to get to her suitcases, she didn't notice her towel was slipping until it was down around Lena's ankles, revealing her smooth and still damp ebony skin to Midoriko.

Midoriko inhales a sharp breath as she drinks in Lena's perfect form, Lena quickly pulls the towel up to cover herself.

"Sorry, imouto-chan." Lena said, completely mortified.

Midoriko smiled and got up from her seat and walked over to her big step-sister and hugged Lena.

"From what I just saw there, you have nothing to be sorry about, Onee-chan."

Midoriko then presses her body against Lena's, which caused Lena's towel to once again fall to the floor.

"Onee-chan, you have the most exquisite body I have ever seen." Midoriko whispers seductively into Lena's left ear.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lena closed her eyes as Midoriko leaned in and gently kissed the pulse point on her neck, Lena gasped sharply as she felt Midoriko's tongue glide effortlessly across her smooth chocolate hued skin. Lena ran her fingers through Midoriko's onyx colored hair as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh imouto-chan, please don't stop." Lena moaned quietly.

"I want you, Onee-chan." Midoriko whispers before scooping Lena up into her arms and carrying  her over to the bed.

Midoriko gently laid Lena on the bed.

Lena arched her back when she felt Midoriko's firm, but gentle hands make contact with her breasts.

Lena uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Midoriko ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Midoriko teased her step-sister playfully. "Let's do something about that."

Gently, Midoriko ran her tongue around Lena's right breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Midoriko nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Lena writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth chocolate skin.

"M... M ... Midoriko." Lena groaned as she felt her nipple being released, and the flat of Midoriko's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Lena reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body.

Midoriko began leaving a trail of kisses down Lena's body starting at her neck.

"Midoriko, Ohh yes, that feels....so good." Lena moaned.

 Midoriko smiled and licked her lips slowly, she opened Lena's legs. Midoriko gently suckled on her new lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Midoriko eased her tongue in between Lena's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Lena writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Midoriko's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Midoriko's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping her step-sister's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Midoriko could feel the burning heat rise between Lena's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Midoriko licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Lena hard and fast.

"OH MIDORIKO!" Lena screamed to the heavens.

"L-LENA!!" Midoriko wailed. Then Lena came hard, flooding Midoriko's mouth with her sweet cum.

Then Lena rolled Midoriko over onto her back.

"My turn." Lena whispered seductively.

Lena carefully removed Midoriko's pajamas and tossed them on the floor with Lena's bath towel.

As Midoriko watched Lena spread her thighs further, she brought one of her hands to her pussy, her other on her left breast; pulling and pinching her hard, erect nipple. Her fingers, gently running through the sparse hairs of her aching mound.

"Mmmmm, I'm wet for you, Onee-chan." Midoriko hissed lustfully.

Lena watched as Midoriko slowly ran her fingers along her wet slit, her pussy lips slightly spread, swollen with lust, her fingers glistening with her juice. As she watched Lena couldn't help but place her own hand over her hot mound, her own fingers gently scratching along her pussy, trying to ease the ache.

"I want you to taste me, Onee-chan." Midoriko almost pleaded, "Lick me, suck my hard clit, taste my sweet juicy pussy, I want to cum on your face."

Lena moved forward and knelt between Midoriko's spread legs, she still had one hand between her own thighs, gently playing with her own hot pussy, feeling her wetness along her slit. As she lowered her head forward Lena could smell the sweet scent of her step-sister's pussy; and very slowly she ran her tongue along Midoriko's spread lips, tasting the sweet juice.  
   
 Midoriko brought her own hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean of her wetness, then she brought both hands back down onto the back of Lena's head and as she pushed her head into her waiting pussy, she involuntarily raised herself off the bed wanting Lena's mouth to smother her sensitive mound.

"Yes, Lena Ahhhh!!!" Midoriko screams before collapsing back onto the bed.

  
Lena crawled back up to Midoriko and laid her head on her step-sister's chest, then both she and Midoriko fell asleep in each other's arms.  
 

 


	3. First Days And First Impressions

**Chapter 3**

After their first time together Lena fell asleep, content in Midoriko's arms, Midoriko however couldn't sleep. As she stared at the ceiling Midoriko listened to the sound of Lena's faint breathing next to her, Lena, her new Step-sister was the only thought on her mind at the moment, it was so insane and absurd but Midoriko as well as Lena had been powerless to stop themselves from giving in to their desires.

Midoriko now wondered how this would affect her and Lena's relationship going forward.

After tossing and turning for half an hour, Midoriko finally manages to fall asleep.

The next morning Lena awoke first, she quietly extracted herself from Midoriko's grasp and went to shower. She then gets dressed in her school uniform for her first day at Nagamichi High School with Midoriko.

After getting dressed Lena and Midoriko walked downstairs to greet their parents for the day before leaving for school.

"Ohayogozaimasu Okaasan, Father." Midoriko and Lena say in unison.

"The two of you look so adorable." Ryoko says smiling, making Lena and Midoriko both blush faintly.

"Can I take a picture of you girls before you head off to school?" Ryoko asks her daughters.

"Of course, Okaasan." Lena says.

"You know what I expect of you, Midoriko." Kogiro said in a harsh tone that angers Lena.

"Yes, Father." Midoriko answers flatly.

He then turns his attention to Lena.

"Don't embarrass this family, Lena." Kogiro said sternly.

Lena rolled her eyes at her Father's comment.

Ryoko snaps three photos of Lena and Midoriko with her camera, then Midoriko heads out the door after saying goodbye. Lena looks at her Step-Mother, the sad look that is etched on her beautiful face made Lena's heart sink. Determined to make her new Stepmom feel better, Lena walks over to Ryoko and tenderly embraces the older woman. This comes as a total shock to Ryoko and to Kogiro, and then Lena leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Ryoko's left cheek, causing Ryoko to blush.

"Have a good day, Okaasan." Lena says before grabbing her backpack and hurrying out the door to catch up with Midoriko. Ryoko is left standing there holding her camera, confused and speechless.

As Midoriko and Lena stood side by side on the crowded bus Midoriko thought more and more about the previous night's events, and more importantly about how their parents would if they found out.

Midoriko's mind raced and her heart began pounding in her chest, then she felt Lena's right hand grasp her left. Midoriko looked at her step-sister and smiled before interlacing her fingers with Lena's.

Once they reached their stop, Lena and Midoriko disembarked from the bus and walked the next ten minuets to Nagamichi High School hand in hand.

Lena took in her new school environment, the normally calm and confident girl is visibly nervous.

"Onee-chan, you don't need to be nervous." Midoriko says before giving Lena's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Arigato, imouto-chan." Lena replied.

As Lena walked alongside her Step-sister she looked at all the student's eyes on her and Midoriko like they were attractions in a sideshow.

Just then-.

"Hey stop, that's mine. Give it back." a girl's voice said in a desperate, pleading tone.

"Shut up, Meji. You owe me this because you were short last week." another girl says.

"M... My Grandmother just died Kimiko, I had to pitch in to help pay for the funeral." the girl sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Do you know them, imouto-chan?" Lena inquired, Midoriko nods.

"The girl on the ground is Sakura Meji, she's in the Literary Club and on the school newspaper." Midoriko explains.

"And who is she?" Lena says, pointing at the other girl.

"That's Kimiko Rei, she's the resident bully around here and Sakura is her favorite victim to pick on." Midoriko tells her Step-Sister.

Lena and Midoriko are unaware that they're being watched by the Headmistress, Shizuka Osowa and Student Council President, Hitomi Raizo.

Hitomi is stunned by Lena's astonishing and exquisite beauty, she had seen African-American women and girls before, but there was something about Lena that made her stand out in Hitomi's mind.

Hitomi sees Lena and Midoriko coming towards her and Shizuka, her heart suddenly began hammering in her chest as the ebony girl got closer with every step.

"I want that trash expelled from this institution, along with her Step-Sister, my parents and grandparents would spin in their graves if they saw this institution that they built has become now." 

Hitomi felt a surge of anger coarse through her as she listened to Shizuka talk down about Midoriko and Lena.

Lena felt her blood begin to boil, she despised bullies with every fiber of her being.

"I'm going to put an end to this, now." Lena said before letting go of Midoriko's hand and walking over to Sakura and the bully.

"Hey!" Lena shouts, causing everyone to turn and train their eyes on her.

"What do you want, loser newbie." Kimiko says.

"Return what you just took from this girl." Lena demands.

Kimiko scoffs.

"You're obviously new here, otherwise you'd know better than to talk to me like that." Kimiko says arrogantly.

Lena's gaze is intense and unwavering, which is unsettling for Kimiko.

"She's so intense." Hitomi swooned.

"What if I don't want to give it back to her?" Kimiko challenged.

"I'll make you give it back." Lena replied.

Kimiko hears the whispers of her fellow classmates all around her.

"What gives you the right to steal from others!?" Lena growls, struggling to contain her mounting rage.

"She cares passionately for others, even if she doesn't know them personally. Wow." Hitomi says, becoming more and more smitten with the foreigner with each passing second.

"I'm bigger and stronger than Meji, so it's only natural that I dominate her along with everyone else in this school."

"Pathetic." Lena says.

Lena turns to Sakura and pulls her up to her feet.

"What did she take from you, Meji-san?" Lena asked.

"A bangle that my Grandmother left me in her will... It's priceless." Sakura sobbed.

Lena turns back to the bully.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time to return this girl's bangle to her."

"And what if she doesn't?" a boy's voice says.

Everyone else turns to see Ryu Osowa walking up to the group.

"Ryu? Why are you here?" Midoriko asked.

"I had to come so I could tell you face to face Midoriko, I'm breaking up with you and calling off our engagement." 

Midoriko couldn't believe her ears, Ryu was breaking up with her, and more importantly, he was calling off their engagement.

"Wh- why would you do that, Ryu?" Midoriko inquired. 

Ryu laughed before continuing.

"You're even more delusional than I took you for, Izuna." Ryu said mockingly. 

 "What did you say you arrogant jerk?!" Lena snapped , getting nose to nose with Ryu,

"I said that Izuna was pathetic -." 

Ryu's words were cut off when Lena delivered a perfectly executed spinning back kick that blew out Osowa's face and dropping him hard to the ground in the blink of an eye, shocking everyone. Lena then turned to Kimiko, who decided that she wanted no part of this new girl after all and returned Sakura Meji's bangle to her and quickly runs into the school building.

 Shizuka was shocked by what she'd just seen, Hitomi, on the other hand is secretly elated to see Ryu get exactly what he deserved,

Shizuka called Lena, Midoriko, Sakura, and Kimiko into her office, (Ryu was at the hospital with a concussion).

Midoriko took Lena's right hand, seeking comfort, Lena gladly gives it with a gentle squeeze.

Shizuka enters her office, none to happy. She glares at Midoriko, Lena, and Sakura.

"Miss Rei, you may go," she says.

"Thank you, Headmistress." Kimiko says before standing up from her seat and leaving the room, Midoriko and Sakura shot up from their seats angrily.

"Hey, no fair! We didn't start this," Midoriko said, tears forming in her eyes,

"You always show Kimiko favor." Sakura says, her voice trembling.

"That's enough, both of you," Shizuka snapped, silencing Midoriko and Sakura, Lena sat quietly beside Midoriko with her eyes closed,

"And you, Lena Izuna, you don't have anything to say in your defense?" the older woman asks, the ebony girl.

Lena opens her eyes, her sharp, penetrating gaze locking onto the Headmistress,

"You disgrace yourself as a woman and as a Mother, no wonder your Son is a spineless worm,"  

 

 


End file.
